A Maiden's Diary
by Eternalbloodlust
Summary: Suzaku was summoned by Mayo but what about Seiryu? Will Yui save her stars and chose Nakago over Tetsuya again,& can Nakago ever find hapiness with her in her world? kinda mini-sequel of the OVAs!Suggestive description of YuixTet&YuixNak ratings may go up
1. Chapter 1

** CH-1: A MAIDEN'S DIARY**

_ Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_ How I wonder what you are?_

_ Up above the world so high;_

_ Like a diamond in the sky…_

Yui took a break from her office work resting her lithe frame on the window sill lazily looking outside at the cool night sky—a habit that she somehow acquired ever since she was a little girl. Her eyes leisurely staring at the dim light of the few stars visible even through the highly cloudy atmosphere—after all, Tokyo is one of the most highly polluted cities!

She is wearing only a loose white cottony shirt to escape the summer heat; even though her home has an AC, she is in no mood to use it right now.

So many years have passed and now she is a big girl. Her best friend Miaka married her beloved Taka and only few weeks before she had her first baby; it was such a very sweet scene!

Yui took up an ultra-high paying job and devoted herself fully into its technological research area. She has a wonderful career filled with success, her own apartment and even dating a very rich and understanding man…she is every inch the free & lucky one of all women's dream.

She sighed and strolled back to her laptop to sit and start her work.

Her phone rang to show the message—

_ 'Tomorrow at 9 pm, my place.'_

Surely its very considerate of Tetsuya to finish his message so shortly, it saved Yui a great deal of time.

Tetsuya is every inch of the generous lover that he appears…sometimes a bit _too_ kind for her comfort & even _likeness_!

She flung the phone on the soft sofa; certainly she doesn't need to reply to such a type of message.

Tetsuya won't even re-question her if she doesn't arrive tomorrow or says she forgot about the appointment.

For her, the logic is simple & sure,

Tetsuya loved & cared for her too much—that's the reason she's with him…it's not like she loves him!

She knows and is sure of the truth; _she never loved him or can even entertain the stupid thought of falling in love with him!_

All she knows is never to get _emotionally_ involved with any living creature…and for that, she contains herself by loving non-living creatures…

…things such as: her work, her own body, the gifts given by Tetsuya _and the secretly treasured blue ear-ring of her star—**Nakago**._

It's probably best for her to not think about him for it only hurts her more, even now…

At first she was certain she was _only_ _attracted_ to him especially when he sort-of confessed his love for her…but even with that she wasn't at all satisfied. Nakago knew it too that she was probably **_obsessed_** with him at the end; he effectively created the delinquent fantasy that she means everything for him and in these illusions, she too easily succumbed; just like a fool!

She has been nothing but a victim that can be manipulated effortlessly by him and is **_only_** a means of achieving his highly ambitious goal for him!

The last part of this disclosure has been what had affected her most…it was then that she presumed she may _love_ him; but now she doesn't or that's what she tries to convince herself when his memories torture her!

**_ The only way of curing a smitten kitten is to impale her rat!_**

…..and Yui learned it in the hard way.

Yui took out her cigar to relax herself a bit while at work; when at high school, she was a very intelligent girl who used to prevent her friends from smoking but now she indulged herself just a little…she often took '_coke'_ along with it much to Tetsuya's great displeasure but like everyone else in her short life, he too can do little to stop her…

Even as a child, the only thing she ever treasured is her freedom…she always seeps from between fingers, no matter how tightly held, just like mercury; as she grew up, many branded her as _selfish_. In a certain way she is but deep down she always knew that nobody ever understood her.

Even her best friend whom she loves dearly never can see through her. Tetsuya tried to, at first, but gave up…at a more intimate moment, he had even said to her that it is _her_ _complex personality that initially attracted him to her!_

But Yui never cared, she knew of only one man who was by her side for the briefest of all moments and within that instant read everything about her just like an open book…

**_….and that man was Nakago, only NAKAGO!_**

Finally, Yui decided to call it a night and changed to her night-gown. Tired of the whole day's chaotic schedule, she was asleep as soon as she lay on her soft and huge bed…

She was going for her bed when an astonishing voice called out to her,

_"Lady Yui, did you summon me?"_

Yui took in a harsh breath as she turned her back to meet the most un-anticipated sight in her entire life; in front of her stood her long dead star warrior—**_NAKAGO!_**

It was then that****she****realized she is probably dreaming for if Nakago had really come then he has to be a spirit and in her _world SPIRITS SIMPLY DON'T EXIST!_

She knew that it's not either her first or her last dream regarding that man, and besides she is not even feeling scared or any sort of repulsion for him which she would have surely exhibited had she been in reality…she took it in pretty casually!

"I see," her voice was carefree, though she still had her eyes with no expression dead fixed on him, "you are his soul, isn't it?" and then, her voice became strangely sad and soft, "…and like the ghost you are, you came here to scare me and then, as always you will leave me, wont you?"

"So, leave now and don't bother me again!" she screamed at his spirit.

_"Lady Yui,"_ Nakago bowed at her just like he did on those days, _"your wish is my command…but I came here to tell you that I would always protect you and take care of you."_

Nakago rose on his feet and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Yui's ear in a very affectionate gesture; the gentle touch left Yui shivering.

"You needn't worry about anything, Maiden," Nakago almost whispered; even though his tone is devoid of all emotions and his eyes are still the same frozen blocks, its tenderness would always reach Yui.

"You liar!" Yui said tartly, "I am not going to fall for your tricks anymore…speak what do you want, right now?" her voice was quite broken as if she is trying very hard to stifle her sobs.

"Lady Yui, if you are mad at me, you sh—" Yui's hand shot out to slap at his cheek, imparting a reddish glow on the pale side of his face.

"You monster, I AM NOT JUST SOME SACRIFICIAL OFFERING!" Yui yelled in a garbled voice, Nakago chuckled.

"Maiden, you haven't changed at all," Nakago closed the gap between them, and put his strong arms around her small frame.

Yui sobbed like a child in his arms; among all the things she liked best this is it! Nakago can understand her so well only because she allows him to, she feels so light and jovial when she lets her grief out just like everyone else…and Nakago has somehow become the one who is her best victim for opening herself up!

Nakago kissed the corner of her eyes slowly licking at her tears…Yui moaned involuntarily. Seeing her response, he drew the blade of his tongue slowly over her eyes and sensuously to her ears…her entire body tingled, leaving the places where he kissed almost burning.

"Maiden I did miss you too," Nakago husked at her ear sucking softly with a sumptuous pull at her earlobe…Yui felt her knees go weak; Nakago let one of his hands fall slowly leaving lingering touches as he drew it past her throat, over her shoulder, his fingers fluttering across her breasts in a ghostly fashion, past her stomach and flanks and finally, circled her waist.

Yui bit her lower lip in the wonderful feelings the mere platonic yet mildly teasing and suggestive touch produced…Nakago's other huge hand was still wrapped across her face, and he slowly passed his thumb across her lip to urge her to speak.

"You betrayed me, even when you knew I would break; then…why did you do it?" Yui firmly clutched his collar, "Why Nakago…am I just another pawn for you just like the others?"

_"Yes, Lady Yui…it was all part of the plan_," Nakago said in a grave voice_, "…but even then, I never once lied to you. I am not the one who told you about your being raped, you assumed it yourself; when I said I love you even as I used you, I didn't lie because I did in another sense; you are certainly not the_ _only_ _one_ _I wanted, but I would never have let you be eaten by Seiryu only if you have granted my wish; and besides when I told you are the most important person of my life, I meant it in all senses."_

"So why is it that you came?" Yui asked seriously, her voice sharp; for the moment she stilled as she realized who is she dealing with, for now is not the time to hold and tell him never to leave her again.

"Miss Yui, you must know that it is only for the priestess that we, the stars exist…your constant thoughts about me is what that generated me…and allowed me to come and see you even from the world of the dead," Nakago said almost mechanically, "…besides there are…more complex things that I would like to tell you if only you listen, Lady Yui."

"Is that all why you came?" Yui's voice was still stern but her features has softened to a great deal, "Listen Nakago…I came to know from Tamahome that your past was very…tough," she fidgeted to find the right words_, "but that doesn't mean you ruin other innocent lives for your own personal satisfaction, even as your Maiden I would never have allowed it."_

Nakago's brows furrowed, his face stiffened and he released her from him abruptly.

"You know nothing about anything," he moved away from her, his voice distant and cold, his expression tense yet sober.

Another couple of moments passed and then, he smiled; it was a smile that showed no happiness or warmth, if anything it showed only something very deep and complex but as usual, Yui can't understand what is going in his mind; events when he let her see his emotions however, untrue they may be, are extremely rare—most of the times, his face and eyes are blank just like now.

"Listen Lady Yui, we don't have time…as a spirit I can't interact with you any time," his voice is formal, as always, though Yui thought she sensed something else…desperation, maybe,

"The Universe of the Four Gods can't be destroyed—"

"It can't be…you know!" Yui was shocked.

"Maiden, as a spirit I can know more about it…your friend was the first one to touch the book and the book was prepared to greet the Malden of Suzaku but you came in too and the book was unprepared to welcome you…but it did and so we, the Seiryu Stars were created right at the instant you appeared…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yui was quite confused but she took it in anyway.

"It means we were born and died before we were supposed to only for you…but just like the Suzaku's, we too were to be reborn because as Tenko told, more than one God can't be summoned together, so literally Seiyu wasn't summoned at all…"

"You dare not drag me into this mess again." Yui looked horrified.

"Seiryu won't be summoned till the Suzakus and the Seiryus aren't equaled," Nakago replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked softly.

"Just like Tamahome and the Suzaku no miko were united…and their Shinzaho entered another virgin who actually summoned Suzaku to release the Suzaku Seishi's spirits…you too are privileged to allow any of your Star, only if you wish though, to come and be together with you forever…" Nakago's voice trailed off.

"But I can't…because I'm no more a…v-virgin," Yui blushed though she tried hard to handle this tactfully, "…but what would you achieve from that?"

"None of your Stars' soul will be at peace till Seiryu is summoned…not that I minded it much; but you kept on thinking about me…and the only way of seeing you will be to deliver this message to you," Nakago held her close to him by her shoulders and leaned in to whisper to her_, "…besides, you are still indebted to me, remember,"_ Nakago trailed off in a mocking tone.

"What do you want?" Yui shuddered in strange dread.

…suddenly Nakago's form started to fade; at first, she was surprised and then, when recognition dawned in, she tried to clutch him to her to prevent him from vanishing…but as usual, she failed.

…everywhere became dark; a strange force was pulling her down;

She looked below to see the origin of that energy…but all that she saw was **_her own body_**…..

**_'To be with you in your world forever…as a normal human…lead a normal human life…'_**

….

Yui woke up terrified, sweat glistening her entire body…

_…it was only another dream!_

A/N: This is my first venture in the FY universe; so please be a bit nice and don't flame, though I won't mind mild ones or criticisms!

This part may suggest that the story would be huge, but I have absolutely no intension of creating my own novel here (smiles!)…so it would be short, maybe just another chapter or two. If anyone thinks Yui is a pathetic character, I will agree but I believe (much to my sadness!) that my character resembles hers most in FY…Nakago may appear a bit OOC (temporarily) but you will soon see why!

...I do apologize profusely for submitting a total crap & being negligent enough not to check my text properly; but still I couldnt find out how to leave spaces between paras...if anyone can help me with it, I shall be grateful...

A bigggggggggggg Thanxxxxx to my reviewers!

Please, PLEASE DO REVIEW ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

** Ch-2: STAR-DUST ANGEL**

"Mia-ka," Yui's voice faltered even as her hands gently patted her best friend's baby, "are you su-sure that _he_ was…I mean _his_ spirit was guarding my Talisman?"

"Oh Yui, don't worry over it anymore," Miaka almost chirped, her entire form beaming in happiness;

_After all, Miaka has gained everything she ever desired— marital bliss and the supreme pleasure of being a proud mother**!**_

"Nakago understood his failures in the end," Miaka became a bit serious seeing Yui still tensed over the last night's dream, "besides…you too wore that ring _'in order not to forget the mistakes he made'_; yup, that's exactly what you said to me on that day!"

_What would Miaka know— she never experienced what Yui have & never lost anything like her too…_

"Cheer up Yui!" Miaka grinned foolishly trying to cheer up her sulking friend.

"Ya, you are right," Yui remarked; its far better to surrender to Miaka, that girl is so thoughtless yet so very adorable!

Yui smiled sadly at her friend…

_Once upon a forgotten time, she felt **jealous** of her; even now she may still do, but that doesn't concern her anymore…**she has long learnt to be happy seeing Miaka's happiness.**_

_….After all, the Gods themselves gave Miaka such bliss, **who is she to protest it?**_

_ **She is a far too insignificant person to complain anymore**…besides everyone is not entitled to such happiness and peace._

_The gods gave her much more; they gave her the power to live her life freely & unattached from all— that's the only thing that make her feel contented._

**_ The only problem is that it's perhaps not exactly what she had wanted for herself!_**

"That's great…you are gonna see Tetsuya…Gods I am so jealous!" Miaka went on speaking nonstop, she had seen her Yui-chan so many days after yet Yui is in no mood to listen to her.

The last sentence reached her and Yui chuckled to herself at the irony of it!

"Alright, I don't want to be kicked out of my work…so I got to go," Yui said gleefully, "see ya!"

_…**a little pretension doesn't harm at all**; besides Yui is pretty damn good at pretending!_

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Miaka did perceive the progressive change in her friend for a very long time now…she loved Yui the way she was, yet she couldn't feel any less for this Yui too. Her eyes followed Yui's footsteps and her seemingly fickle heart throbbed painfully for her friend—she did never want to lose her friend but she never imagined to lose her like this either…

_'Tetsuya need to be more clingy to you…even then, Yui…be happy…..'_

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey Yui, what the matter with you?" Tetsuya asked casually, "You are still not thinking about that _damned_ _dream_ of yours, are you?"

"Oh, give me a bit of rest!" Yui practically scowled, "I don't believe that idiot is spreading it to everybody!"

"Jeez, she's a married woman—"

"But she's still every bit of the foolish girl I knew since kindergarten…"

"Ya, that's because she is worried over you…and I know you _love_ her too," Tetsuya spoke softly as he locked the bed room door and brought two glasses of champagne for them to enjoy.

Yui relaxed herself a bit on his huge soft bed, getting rid of her heel high boots and the heavy formal suits.

Tatsuya noted all her movements keenly, studying her reverently almost as if she is a Goddess…

Finally, he handed her the glass as she settled herself on his bed wearing only a skin tight brown shirt and her panties…Tetsuya gulped.

"…do you love me more than her?" his voice is dry with desire.

Yui raised a brow at him and seeing his condition, she felt a sense of cruel satisfaction course through her body that filled her with great confidence…

"Hmmm," turning her head she pretended to think, and then, teasingly said, "I think I _do_…but…What are you hinting at exactly?"

Tetsuya chuckled and moved close to her, he knelt in front of her and whispered, his voice taking a deeper slur,

"You must be very tired," he slowly removed her pink cottony panties; Yui easily complied.

Tetsuya nuzzled at the soft smooth skin of her feet and slowly dragged his tongue over both of her feet almost in a worshipping manner…

Yui threaded her fingers through his hair and urged him to look up at her….her face almost in a questioning gesture.

"Koishi…you were like my favorite _heroine_ while in that book and when you came back to me in reality," Tetsuya thought of a way to express his feelings, "…it was like, I – _I was_…"

"I know…" Yui tenderly said.

Neither of them are good at expressing feelings; _but Yui don't want to hear proclamations of love anymore, she fears it now…**fears that it may make her feel bad**…and Tetsuya is always very understandable and mature in these matters!_

He smiled at her and slowly started to remove his clothes…

"…and I also like you to know that…_I don't take your feelings for me as granted_," Yui trailed off, she meant it to a certain extent…she is not that ungrateful,

_"…and for that I am **thankful** to you_."

"Yui…"

For the briefest of moments his face looked sad and hurt but he recovered quickly and over Yui's declaration, he felt too satisfied…

_"…let me make you feel good…"_

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_"Yui…oh, Yui_…" Tetsuya moaned as Yui's fingers pulled roughly at his hair as she screamed her pleasure…

He slowly removed himself from between her legs as they recovered and crept up to cuddle her in his arms to spend the night like that…_like they are the deepest of all lovers_!

"Hey Tet," Yui asked too sleepy to continue the conversation much longer yet she felt quite fulfilled in his arms.

"Mmmm," he whispered stroking her sweaty back and flanks, further lulling her to sleep.

"Do you think _his_ soul is really out there?"

"Well…maybe…what do you think?"

"…and do you think _he_ cares anything about me?" Yui mumbled almost half-asleep.

"Perhaps…yes," Tetsuya felt her soft warm breath on his chest,

_"…he must miss you too…however cold he was, you were the only one to whom he ever showed some warmth, isn't it not so…Yui?"_

Hearing her name, she replied,

**_"He was stronger and gentler than anybody I ever knew…but his insides were too warped to love anybody at all…"_**

_"If you see him again,"_ Tetsuya's heart beat painfully,

**_"…will you choose him over me?"_**

Yui chuckled as she yawned softly; it was much like Nakago's one, cold and emotionless yet reassuring,

"What are you saying...I won't ever fall for his tricks again….."

"_Yui_…" it didn't take much time for him to understand that she is already fast asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**_'Yui…if that's so why do you still torture yourself by keeping your so soft and trusting a heart as a prisoner in your own cold self made walls…'_**

Tetsuya saw the beautiful pure and unblemished face of Yui, when she sleeps she can't help but be herself…she didn't pretend to be what she isn't. She is a far, far better creature deep down…**_a creature with a golden heart just like her Star Nakago…_**

**_'If you two ever meet…I will be the one to re-unite you…I want to see you happy and protected Yui…'_**

He softly kissed Yui on her forehead; she would call out Nakago's name many times in her sleep…he knew deep down how much she loved that blond…and still like the little girl she is, _she like to pretend she never fell for Nakago…_

Tetsuya softly chuckled to himself and at his own destiny….

**_…..'Yui, you never knew you two were each others' first love…..'_**

** ….**

**A/N**: Well, I really like Nak/Yui pairing the most…so, this one won't end here. Yui will surely sorta meet with Nakago.

I really appreciate the reviews, it made me feel very, very happy…I'm working to develop my writing (& also for my love of FY!)…So, please tell me what you think.

Please review…R & R…^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ch-3: WE SHALL MEET AGAIN_**

_'You need to choose anything from your outfit to become the Talisman, Maiden,'_ a very gentle voice formally spoke.*

_'I select this…since we all are fighting for a sad purpose and are crying underneath,'_ Yui said…her voice very still, even as her face cringed as she wrapped her arms across her belly in a feign attempt to do away with the _pain_;

…her abdomen hurts periodically.

_'The Great Seiryu is residing in your body,'_ the soothing voice spoke on fluidly although his brows became slightly furrowed as his mind secretly processed Yui's statement; He spoke emotionlessly even as his mind fluttered with suppressed feelings _'…you need to take greater care of yourself.'**_

The owner of that voice softly stroked her hairs and patted her back…she relaxed in his arms, taking in his lavender yet masculine musk. His face remained calm and expressionless like that of a porcelain dolls but his glacial eyes showed a strange hidden _pain and guilt_.

...

The entire place is so dark and cold…and the sound of flowing water gives the feeling of standing near a lake which is constantly forming light little ripples…a mushy dark figure lingered above the cold water, its seemingly endless Evil aura practically flowing through its body like a cloud of eternal sadness; and in front of it stood another figure, pure bright light almost creating a halo behind…giving the allusion of the final confrontation of the Good and Evil.

_'Join me…take another body,'_ a very cold and cruel voice echoed_, '…your powers shall remain intact.'_

_'I won't take another's body nor would I experience death again,'_ a very firm voice replied. ***

...

_'Why do you care to protect the shrine of the God whom you hated all your life?_'**** This voice is much lighter…it probably belongs to the Suzaku Star, Tasuki.

No reply came…

…a cold pale hand showed the owner of the last voice the Shrine of Seiryu. It was perfectly well maintained, the water is flowing the same way it use to and the gigantic statue of Seiryu royally overlooked upon the encroachers.

A strange glittering stone is present at the feet of Seiryu…..it was a _tear_-_drop_ _crystal_…

**_'This is what the Maiden of Seiryu has chosen for her Talisman,'_** the cold voice finally replied…his almost transparent face showed some concealed warmth as his mind replayed the secretly treasured conversation of so long a time ago.

The intruders took the shimmering crystal in their hand and the entire Shrine transformed into nothing but ruins.

…..several ghostly visions appeared before them...all of them had one thing in common—

**_They were all crying….._**

…...

The distant voice spoke again:

**_'That is what the true Talisman of Seiryu is:_**

**_…..tears over having died meaninglessly for no purpose…..'_**

The intruder opened and showed his palm…on his palm rests the twinkling crystal…

…..**_Yui's tear drop crystal ear-ring!_**

**_..._**

Yui's eyes opened abruptly.

She looked for anything to provide her a clue to disbelieve all the so very realistic dreams she saw, but all she can see now is the bright light of the day.

"Now the beauty opens her eye," Tetsuya's face showed unadulterated bliss, he is in the mood today.

Her sleep addled brain quickly registered her current surroundings and she regained her composure; she is in no mood to indulge in any pillow talk, so quickly set in some formal conversation,

"Am I late for work?"

"What, work!" Tetsuya practically shouted, his face wore a horrified expression, "Don't tell me you forgot again…today is the 26th of October, your birthday, dearest."

Both of them were still naked. Seeing Yui's befuddled expression, he smirked and started to kiss all over her body randomly; his hands sensuously roamed across her flanks and thighs as his lips very gently sucked her skin.

Yui felt warm as she clearly remembered all the happenings of the last night, it was not their first time together but even in the midst of passion he never ever losses his extreme gentleness; however, in spite of all the soothing feelings, she must leave now.

"Tet," Yui stopped him from any further indulging, "listen its important…"

Tetsuya let go of her knowing better from her voice when to argue and when not to, and Yui prepared to leave their bed,

"We have a very important deal to discuss with a foreign company today…maybe we are signing the contract too, if things go well. It comes under my discretion…I must leave now."

Saying this, she left a very naked Tetsuya on the bed, when suddenly, her feet tipped lightly with a strange box.

It was then that Yui noticed the entire floor is filled with boxes of different shapes, all wrapped with colorful papers; they all were presents from Tetsuya on Yui's birthday.

For the briefest of moments, Yui's face showed a strange kindness that was totally alien to her personality since a very long time now. They smiled at each other with visible regret.

...

Yui is perfectly happy with her luck today…she reached her office, prepared everything required for the meeting with perfect timing, & best of all she feels no regret even after bidding bye to her boy-friend so unceremoniously for the day.

This is the one place where she can truly be herself…_ambitious, self-dependant, smart, cool, powerful and manipulative._

…as opposed to what she was…_dependant, kind, loving, feeble minded and trusting._

**_Yes, trusting others is precisely what she loathes doing now!_**

**_…..._**

The business tycoons all settled down and Yui took her position…and then, the same mundane chore began- introductions, product descriptions, discussions, profit maximizations and so on.

And as usual, the moguls started speaking and spreading rumors about the greatest of them all—**_Allan_** **_César_**, the magnate CEO and president of Alnestro, one of the most leading companies in the world and the one with which Yui's company is looking forward to develop some business relations.

They say, he is an _eccentric_ man, strongly _introvert_ yet his information network is quite on par with that of the US Governments; a man of _sheer_ _will_ and _determination_, extremely _focused_, a perfectionist no less, a _manipulative_ boss never failing to derive the maximum output from his subordinates and equals alike…it is believed there is nothing he can't do to establish his own goals; he never recognizes anyone as a friend other than apparently, and makes a _formidable_ enemy reputed for manipulating and causing complete destruction of his rivals…degrading them from the height of their glory first, making them suffer one hell of despair and finally getting rid of those pathetic lives.

Yet, he is quite popular amongst his acquaintances, both men and women alike due to his magnanimous personality and riches, and of course, his _physical_ _charms_…in short, he is blessed with everything one may dream of…as a result lots of controversies surround him, starting from his affairs with people of both sexes, to his associates in the under-world, to some illegal corporate strategies often employed by him…blah, blah…

Yui simply listened absent mindedly to everything useless being said when a simple comment drew her attention…

_"He leads a life like that of a Hollywood **star**."_

'**_Star'_** is all she heard and then, softly sighed as she realized the subject of their feigned conversation…Gods, how she wishes that the special guest to whom the decision making part is entrusted may arrive soon!

_"Sir Allan has arrived,"_ someone informed.

Everybody was quite shocked including Yui…some of them knew prior that their CEO may come which is why they are now discussing how their Lord Allan desired to visit Japan someday but on this business dealing…it must be a pleasant diversion for him.

**…...**

He took his seat gently, all his movements are _slow_ and very _graceful_…practically everyone in the room was staring at him.

Yui's heart clenched in her chest seeing his face…**_blond hair…those hauntingly blue frozen yet seductive eyes…_**

Things went smoothly in the entire meeting…Yui spoke elegantly as if nothing has happened; _Lord Allan was extremely calm and concentrated on every single words, actions and gestures of Yui…_

Yui tried hard not let her eyes wander on him longer than is necessary and convinced herself every time that she is not being stared at by him…_but each time she would find his eyes looking intently at her and each time she would convince herself that frequent eye contact is common amongst the Western culture…_

**_…..._**

The deal is signed and Lord Allan shook hands with everyone…and finally, turn came for Yui too,

_"Miss Hongo, it's a pleasure to see you,"_ they shook hands as Lord Allan continued eagerly, his voice reserved, cool and comforting, _"…I have a fascination with the Japanese culture, and…for quite a long time now, I have been **anticipating** **to…meet you."** _

His intonation, the rich tone of his voice and the deep slur with the short pauses all touched Yui, she colored a little but replied with equal elegance,

_"I assure you Allan-san, the pleasure is all mine."_

He chuckled softly and replied,

**_"Our reputations really do travel faster than us, don't they?"_**

Yui smiled back.

...

It was quite late already and Yui is planning to leave for her home…the entire day's events, especially that conversation and his voice kept on recurring in her head throughout the day.

_'He may look like Nakago but they are only look alike and…it's impossible in reality'_, Yui comforted herself for what seems like the hundredth time in the day!

She stood up from her chair when she noticed a beautiful card…

**_ Would you be so kind as to spend a simple evening with a humble foreigner?_**

**_ Thank you_**

**_ …..ALLAN_**

The words are in beautiful cursive writing….The card also includes his best wishes on her birthday as well as his contact number.

Yui furrowed her brows, _'his information network is really even better than the governments…but what does he want from me?'_

Yui took the card in her hand and looked at the night sky through the window of her cabin…

**_'Stars…..do you really mean to mock me…again?'_**

**_..._**

**A/N:** This one has got (a bit modified dialogues) references from:

*Sanbou Den-where Chichiri & Tasuki recovers the three Talisman of Seiryu (Nakago's spirit was guarding), Byakko & Genbu.

** Dialogue from FY

*** FY first OVA series (conversation between Tenko & Nakago's spirit).

**** Seiran Den-which shows how much Nakago hated everything to do with Seiryu (to the extent that he worshipped Tenko in the Seiryu Shrine!)

Please tell me what do you guys think…all suggestion, ideas, criticisms and others are welcome. In the next chap, Yui and Nakago (Allan) will be meeting but things may not go well & there will be lots of complications. Keep reading.

Please do review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CH-4: SONG OF THE SEIRAN PEARL**_

Yui felt utterly disoriented and purposeless even as feet carried her to Allan's apartment. Her mind is whirling with all mixed emotions that she really don't want to ponder over; maybe a simple chat with him, if that is what he is after, will help her get better hold on reality…besides Yui is not the coward to run away especially when her insides are burning with _curiosity_ and…_fearful_ _longing_.

At first when she met him at the conference yesterday, Yui was shocked and even felt sick to the stomach…the second time, when she received his message, she was indifferent and maybe a bit _sad_…but the third time when she received an invitation call from him today, she felt _anger_ and sharply declined it; but perhaps Destiny has other plans for her, and Yui felt restless and an indomitable urge to meet him face to face…to better convince herself that he is _'not that special one'._

She didn't disclose all these to Tetsuya…she never did, as a matter of fact, speak about such trifle things to him!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She was received warmly by an attendant, and Yui must agree that the interior decorations are quite amazing though too extravagant…and the room is too immense as well…

_**A huge fresco of an enormous blue Dragon entwined with a massive red Phoenix in an everlasting epic battle especially caught her eye…**_

Finding her gazing at the immense artwork, the attendant softly replied,

"Rearranging the floors is one of Allan-sama's hobbies."

Yui's attentions were drawn back to the attendant and she smiled in appreciation,

"Yes…so that explains why this place looks not like a part of this Hotel at all."

"Should I take it that you have been into this place, with your clients…before?" a very gentle voice spoke fluidly from behind her that had Yui practically jumping off from her sit.

Yui looked at her back to find him half lounging almost sensuously on the huge ornate sofa while three women are treating him; one massaged his calves, another softly rubbed his feet with her hair dripped in aromatic oils while the third gently combed through his golden hair…

Yui was visibly shocked at the scene before him…and embarrassed too for not catching a glimpse of him especially when he was here all along; also she felt a _searing sensation at the pit of her stomach_ as she noticed the near nude conditions of the young girls serving him…it was _**jealousy**_…and the very thought of it made her face scowl!

One of the corners of his lips slowly rose in a sadistic beam as he slowly tilted his head pretending to _decipher_ her obvious emotions,

"_Do I sense something burning?"_ he teased openly.

"_Is that how you welcome a guest?"_ Yui retorted tartly.

His smile broadened as he dismissed his servant girls with a gentle wave of his hand,

"I do beg your pardon…you did _refuse_ the invitation and so, I wasn't at all prepared to greet you; even though, I must admit, I had a _feeling_ you would arrive for which I did have everything else well prepared."

Yui steadied her features even as her mind wandered on his words;

… '_Everything else well prepared…what does he mean by that?'_

He slowly rose and stood to greet her, "you are most welcome, Miss Hongo or _should I say if you would prefer…__**Miss**__**Yui**__."_

_Yui's mind whirled at his use & choice of the honorific, but she isn't a weak girl…to be frightened by such an odd coincident either!_

Allantook Yui's hand and both of them sat on his huge ornate sofa…

Yui's eyes lingered for a very short time over his beautifully chiseled muscular abs and chest which are easily visible since he is wearing nothing other than his bath robe, a snowy white silky one with glossy patterns of pale blue flowers on it; his hands and feet are beautifully manicured, his golden hair must been recently washed for it smells divine and looks softer than the finest of all silks, and his pale unblemished skin is practically glowing, it must have been massaged with those aromatic oils as well…Yui have seen Nakago naked to his waist only once inside the camp when he was injured by Tamahome and she could easily perceive the resemblance he has with her Star; in spite of all that _she isn't the kind of girl to be influenced by mere physical beauty!_

Yui herself has worn nothing special, not feeling like dressing up at all…only a black gown with lacy borders that revealed her cleavage a bit and velvet patterns onto it, and the only piece of jewelry that she wore is an elegant hairpin studded with diamonds; she did look neither flamboyant nor sexy but it all gave her a very Royal air.

"So, Allan san…what is it that made me so valuable to you as to receive an invitation from one of the greatest of all corporate leaders?" Yui's spoke with the grace of a professional, although her overtones of flattery, teasing and contempt didn't go unnoticed by him.

He was watching her closely and showed not an inch of reaction, _it's as if he had been expecting her to speak those words only; so when he smiled coldly, Yui felt a bit disappointed._

"I was hoping…at least you would understand me," he said coolly.

"Understand what?" Yui asked.

He smiled again calmly, "There are certain things I desired to know… and from you…things that have neither any association with our dealings nor any with our goal."

Yui slightly frowned.

"And such…discussions should be discreet, that's why you are summoned here."

'_Discreet discussions…where is this conversation taking us,'_ Yui wondered but asked anyway,

"So, what is it that Allan san would want to know?"

_"_Hmmm_….why is it that you denied and then came again to see me?_" Allan teased.

"That's needless..." Yui snapped, but a part of her really wanted to hear his other questions…she had a feeling that '_he'_ may have been reborn too, just like _Taka_; and the very thought made her head whirl!

But he waited patiently for her reply knowing full well it will come soon enough…

And she replied in a small voice, "_Because you resemble __**someone**__ I used to know a long time ago."_

Yui knew how neatly she has dug her own grave now for she can bet her life on the next question which would be the ultimate disaster for her!

She felt angry with herself as well, for no matter how hard she tries she ends up being a puppet in _his_ hands every time…and she is the one who does the ridiculous things, _he_ never even has to coerce her into anything!

…_and the very thought that currently she is treating both Nakago and Allan on the same plane made her even more furious!_

Allan looked on her reticent and dilemma painted face from the corner of his eyes as she tried to combat with her rising emotions as well as think of an escape before he can squeeze out anything more _fanciful_ and _unreal_ from her…and then, their eyes met…

"…_**and so was I,"**_ Allan voice came out soft as a whisper and seductive as a siren's call.

Yui's heart clenched painfully within her chest, she can feel herself sweating and her heart pounding thunderously but succeeded in keeping herself aloof…

'_How can he stay so calm when I am…sick sadistic bastard!"_

Yui spared a glimpse towards Allan who was deeply contemplating something…the entire situation & its foreboding made Yui's head throb painfully.

…but both of them maintained their silence as none dared to speak or interrupt this peaceful stillness…

_Allan appeared to be content with just sitting beside her and enjoying this silence…as if the next step of their conversation may disappoint him if Yui's reply is unfavorable; he is not confident & obvious of her reactions now as he was only a bit before… as if he is living in this moment only and cares not what happens before or after it…_

Allan stood up and said detachedly,

"I do have something to show you..."

Yui sighed in relief…_'at least this isn't: Who was that person?..._'

…and the next moment, he arrived with a katana in his hand, it's a beautiful sword made of the best quality of finely tampered Japanese steel; he unsheathed the katana and said,

"_It's really difficult to explain this to you Miss Yui…but I have been very much attached to Japanese swords; it's as if I have been trained for years…"_

Yui's throbbing of head and nausea increased; she felt a reeling sensation all around…

Allan, unaware of her condition, continued smoothly,

"…_besides war strategies have always interested me though I never got a chance to be in the army!"_

Yui felt claustrophobic, she could see only darkness through the corners of her eyes…

Suddenly he smirked, _"…But the thing I like best about any katana is the __**NAKAGO**__…"_

Yui reached out both of her hands to hold him and then…

"_Miss Yui…are you alright?"…._and that's the last thing she has heard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yui's body felt so cold, she remembered reaching forth her hands; and she desperately wanted to go back to that time, when she was with Allan…now she wants to ask him lots of things too.

…so, she must reach him, she _must_…her eyes sharply opened when she felt a very warm and masculine hand wrap itself around her hand,*

"_Miss Yui…I shouldn't have troubled you; its unforgivable to have made you sick like this,"_ a very soothing voice greeted her.

The entire room whirled around…Yui realized that the owner of the voice is Allan but she isn't much sure either, but certainly she wants that voice to belong to somebody else!

"Where am I?" Yui moaned; she can't keep her eyes open much longer, the room is whirling too much!

"_In my bed…you collapsed suddenly and now you are running a low fever, besides low b.p; you must stop working so hard." _Allan's words are so comforting to her.

"B-but…" Yui stuttered.

"_Don't worry Miss Yui…you are safe here,"_ Allan gently stroked her head fondling her hair as she involuntarily tightened her hold on his fist; Yui closed her eyes and was asleep the next instant.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yui's eyes fluttered open…it's a beautiful sunny day and a warm blush colored her cheeks as she stirred and felt the amazing warmth and silky feel of the bed sheets against her naked skin…

_But wait…naked skin!_

Yui moved some more and discovered a warm hand still wrapping her palm…so, it isn't a dream; Allan was holding her hand last night…

…and then, she discovered someone's deep, relaxed and even breathing as well as the feel of silky smooth masculine skin against her own.

That means…_**ALLAN HAS SLEPT WITH HER!**_

In a fit of fury, she leapt at him who was instantly wake, he greeted her with a little smile, and she relaxed as she discovered they hadn't made love last night.

_She is no more that little girl who can be fooled into believing that she has been raped anymore!_

"Good morning, Miss Yui…last night you had a bit of fever and you complained of being both hot and cold & your clothes were too tight for which we had removed all of them, besides you also told me not you leave you…_again_," he said politely excusing himself for ending up on the same bed wearing only a bath robe with her.

"It doesn't matter," Yui chanted distantly, _her insides felt __**heavy**__ and __**empty**__ at the same time…she won't mind this trifle thing at all…after all, had she not slept with many of her clients lots of times before;_ whereas she had only lain beside him in the same bed, they didn't do anything of that kind.

It's never that she felt like betraying Tetsuya or anything like that though!

"_What's the matter Miss Yui…did I make you sad again?"_ Allan asked.

"Why do you think like that?" Yui asked as she slowly sat not bothering to cover her naked breasts in front of him.

"_You must not harbor such feelings for yourself,"_ Allan caressed her, moving his hand sensuously from her hair to her back and neck…Yui let herself enjoy the sensation for yet a while, _though his eyes never lingered on her exposed skin nor did he caress her with any passionate lust but it's still pleasing; a feast to her senses!**_

"Do you know what I was _thinking_?" Yui asked teasingly; although honestly, she herself has no idea what exactly she was thinking back then.

"_Miss Yui…last night, you held me so tightly…you called me by '__**Nakago'**__ so many times,"_ he chanted the same way Yui did a moment ago, knowing full well how soon Yui will fume at him,

"_I wanted to comfort you so badly and-"_

"_You do think I am a slut…so I sleep in arms of one man and call out another don't you," _Yui slapped him away*** and neatly wrapped a bed-sheet covering her entire body and then, turned back at him retorting,

"Well…I don't give a damn about men like you; you all are same!"

"You may call me by that name; _if it pleases you, it pleases me,"_ he replied in the same relaxed tone as if Yui hadn't even have screamed or hit at him.

His unresponsiveness further aggravated her fury and she intended to leave his room when suddenly she saw the huge portrait on the wall in front of her…

…_**it is her picture; she is clad in a silky and flowing blue robe, her hair is short and she wore jewelries….it was the outfit that she wore while summoning East God Seiryu!**_

A chill ran down her entire form…

…_**.in the portrait, she is wearing only one ear-ring! **_

Yui looked back at Allan who was looking at her emotionlessly…and she smiled a sad smile,

"…_**.Nakago." **_

"_**Yes…Miss Yui,"**_ …..and he smiled back to her.

…..

…

…

**A/N:** I do apologize for such a late update, but at last this huge chapter is finished! I will add two more chapters to it & it will be finished!

'_SEIRAN'_ means _'silent orchid'_ (Yui couldn't tolerate his _silence_ here); besides this term is used because of its resemblance to _'Seiran Den'_ or '_The Indigo Legend'_ (the Nakago novel where SEIRAN is the name of a blue pearl that has special significance in Nakago's life).

I will be writing more Nakago/Yui stories (falling more & more in love with Nakago & Yui too ^_^); and one of them will contain his exact feelings for Yui as the Maiden of Seiryu & Tamahome too (it will better depict his personality, for in this story Nakago is a bit more inclined towards affection than manipulation just as he appeared kind in the OVAs!)…so, please read those stories as well.

Also, I would like to thank my reviewers who have liked this story, especially Slavedriver2008 (who have helped me out in lots of cases) & Obsessed dreamer…all comments, ideas & flames are very much welcome & appreciated; please review!

I tried to draw some analogies in this chap with that of the anime; so if you are interested, here it goes:

* it's quite parallel to that time when Yui on her post rape trauma used to have nightmares and Nakago did comfort her (holding her hand & all that).

** Nakago never felt anything precisely close to lust seeing Yui half naked (like at that time when Yui appeared only wearing her white shirt, no underclothes! Though it's not apparent but her rape trauma & Tamahome's constant rejection have very much wounded her confidence & self-esteem…& she felt like a prostitute in her own eyes; she kept on showing herself naked to Nakago on many occasions even though she knew he was kind of spying)…and, we may consider that she was expecting Nakago to make advances on her as well (she repeatedly kept on asking him whether he loves her later in the anime, which shows how much she wants to be loved truly by someone)…its only my personal opinion though!

*** Nakago is slapped rather often by both Yui and Miaka (Yui called him a monster when he sent Tamahome to Konan to kill all the Suzakus & slapped him; he never tried to evade it & smiled his trade mark smirk…immediately after that Yui ran away; so both Yui & Allan more or less gave the same responses here too).


End file.
